


Compassion Flower

by Shayenay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hinayachi brainrot, Light Hinayachi towards the end, Was supposed to be a Yachi bday fic, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayenay/pseuds/Shayenay
Summary: A look at Yachi's birthdays throughout the different stages of her life.(Aka this was supposed to be a Yachi b'day fic but I have no idea what this is either)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Compassion Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Soo Yachi's birthday was on Sep4 and I did start this as a birthday fic but then lost track of time and the day passed so idk what I've written either. Once Yachi's b'day was over, I just continued writing my Hinayachi adult brainrot and the entire thing is a mess *sobs*
> 
> Since it is a wanna b'day turned into a self indulgent projection of Hinayachi, enjoy this absolute mess cuz why not?

**Hitoka Yachi, Age 4**

“Hitoka, smile.” Madoka called out, holding a video-recorder filming her daughter, who was holding a plastic knife in her hand. Her entire body was trembling in fear as she cried even louder than before.

“But, mom, it’s scary” Hitoka had her face turned away from the flame and was making a fuss. Madoka huffed, closed the recorder and went towards her daughter, who had tears streaming down her face.

“Hitoka, it’s just the candles. They aren’t going to hurt you. The flames are so small.” It seemed as if her daughter wasn’t even getting the words into her ears and pounced on her when she came closer and sobbed loudly.

Madoka stroked her hair that was made into two tiny blonde pigtails, attached to a light blue hair clip, matching the shade of her baby blue dress that Hitoka wore, a dress that Madoka was so proud in picking out. She put off the flame using one hand, the candle already melted half-way through and focused on calming her crying daughter. Hitoka leaned in further into the hug and stayed that way, the plastic knife still clutched in her tiny fists.

“If Daddy was here, he would blow it for me.”

“Hitoka, I told you. Daddy isn’t going to come.”

“Why?”

“He is gone far away.”

“How far away?”

“So far that he can’t come today. I told you that yesterday.”

“But my surprise gift? He told me that he will give me a surprise.”

_Well, he gave me a surprise alright._ Madoka sighed and hugged her tightly. The memories of her cheating partner that she was trying to forget, threatening to overtake her again. She swore that he wasn’t worth the tears and crying over.

_If he can be happy with another woman while neglecting his duties as a father and a husband, I will show him that I can be happy as well. I will do that without a man by my side_.

Madoka made this mental statement over and over again in her mind for the past two weeks, trying to not let the actions of the scumbag of an ex ruin her life and more importantly, her daughter’s.

_Why should I grieve if it weren’t my mistake?_

It wasn’t easy but she bit back her tongue and braved forwards with a stone face, the only way she knew how. Dive head-first into her job and keep her daughter happy.

Hitoka found it difficult to cut off the ties as quickly as her father did. She loved her father dearly, who played with her and took care of her every time her mother was off working. In that sense, he raised her too sheltered that she was afraid of very little things that a child her age wouldn’t be afraid of. She was afraid to climb trees; she was afraid of squirrels and afraid of big cars and trucks.

She knew that Hitoka was too young and immature to understand the concept of _cheating_ , so Madoka had to explain her four year old daughter why her father wouldn’t be coming back to celebrate her birthday with party hat on and surprise gifts as he had promised.

“Does Daddy hate me because I’m a cry baby?” Hitoka asked, a fresh set of tears welling up in her eyes while the old tear tracks were still on her face and pouted lips. The feelings that Madoka hid behind her iron wall threatened to break and overflow, the blonde hair and doe eyed expression painfully familiar.

“No, no he doesn’t hate you.” Madoka answered honestly. “He never hated you. It was me who was inadequate for his needs; I am the one to be blamed. You never did anything wrong.”

“Mommy?” she looked at her mother, briefly pausing from her second round of crying,who had a distraught expression on her face, hiding her face behind her palm as tears leaked out in her cheeks. As soon as she saw her tears, Hitoka started panicking. Even on the day her parents fought very loudly, her mother would be sad and lock herself in the room alone or she would hug Hitoka or tell her stories when she slept. But never has she seen her mother as she had seen at that moment, crying.

“I’m sorry, Mommy”

“What are you even sorry for, Hitoka. I’m sorry. I caused everything.”

And Hitoka Yachi’s fourth birthday was filled with tears and hugs and promises for a better future.

* * *

**Hitoka Yachi, Age 15**

Hitoka stared out of her class window, sketching absent minded, whatever she could lay her eyes upon. The sky, the trees, everything. She looked down on the doodles randomly strewn across the page that were of different people, a person sleeping under the tree, a couple holding hands and walking down the hallway, her classmate preparing notes fervently, and a teacher running.

She stared at them harder, her mind drifting elsewhere. _Everyone has something they were passionate over. I’m turning 15 this year. I don’t even have something or someone that I like._

_Does it really matter?_

_Yes, it does, I’m old enough to at least get a partner or choose my major which I would take up in college._

Her mind over-worked itself into frenzy until she forgot it was her own birthday and was stressing out over how 15 years from now she was going to be jobless and homeless on the street.

She exhaled a deep breath and flipped the notebook the correct side, took out the multi-colored pens she had and started preparing notes.

_Thinking about passions is so stressful_. She thought to herself. _How exhausting would it be to actually follow them?_

* * *

**Hitoka Yachi, Age 17**

“Yachi-senpai” a voice called out in her classroom. Her junior manager from the volleyball club was standing outside her classroom, clutching a notebook and a pen in his hand tightly, like he always did, wide-eyed and hiding his body behind the door, with only his head peeking out.

Hitoka immediately ran up to the entrance and both of them stood in the hallway, the younger one’s eyes downcast and fiddling with the pen in his hand.

“Senpai, I heard from Hinata-senpai that you had a notebook where you had written about the rules and different kinds of attacks and formations. Can I can borrow that book? I want to learn more and quickly as possible so that I can understand what the Senpais are saying better.” Yachi can’t help but go back to her time when she was a first year and she would hang around Shimizu asking her to explain every single move they did and Shimizu did, with infinite patience and when Hitoka would look at her with eyes that practically begged “Please forgive me for being like this”, Shimizu would just laugh at her, a laugh that she reserved only for her.

Her flustering junior right now is what Shimizu-senpai saw two years ago and she was in a much worse state than both of the current assistant managers are right now. They joined much earlier into their first year than she did and picked up everything at a much faster rate.

“Of course you can have them” Yachi smiled at him at which he too smiled and held up the notebook to his face. At the corner of her eyes, she spotted their club’s second first year manager pause her quick pace and then made her way slowly closer, looking at the former one who arrived earlier, eyes filled with contempt.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to ask Yachi-senpai to lend me her volleyball notes”

“Idiot. Do you not know what day it is today?” She asked through gritted teeth.

“Thursday?”

“No, today’s is Yachi-senpai’s birthday.”

“Huuh”

“Yachi-senpai, happy birthday” she bowed and the other manager followed suit in a louder tone.

“Uhh, please let’s not get everyone’s attention” Yachi urged still being wary of others looking them peculiarly, not used to the attention.

Although Yachi’s confidence was significantly higher currently than before and she was actively trying to become outspoken in a sharp tone and a straight posture, she had no way come near to mimicking the threatening aura her mother possessed or the dignified and classy aura that Shimizu possessed.

She still felt awkward in moments like this where she was the centre of attention. Now that she made up her mind that she wouldn’t crouch or hide behind anything or anyone taller than her, she didn’t know where to hide her whole being without making a fool out of herself in front of her juniors.

“I got a gift for you” the first year held out her hand with a neatly packaged pouch that was semi-transparent which allowed her to peak at the chocolate inside them.

“A gift? Thank you.” Hitoka beamed widely. Gifts were a rarity coming by and most of them were expensive graphic designing pads gifted by her mother or a hearty meal at the Sakanoshita shop sponsored by the boys of her club, although Coach Ukai says it’s on the house. 

She hasn’t received such cheesy gifts before and it made her to clutch her heart involuntarily. She bid farewell to the duo and sat on her seat, opened the shiny ribbon holding the pouch together and popped one of the heart shaped chocolate into her mouth remembering the time she had given a very similar gift to all the club members during Valentine’s day as a platonic gift.

And thus Hitoka’s seventeenth birthday was spent with reminiscence of her past and the potential future, the happy memories that were created and the ones to yet be created, the thoughts melting with each other in a bitter-sweet manner like the chocolate.

* * *

**Hitoka Yachi, Age 22**

Her phone buzzed non-stop in her table making Hitoka regret not putting her phone in silent mode in the first place so that she could work without any distractions. She ignored the insistent buzzing and continued squinting at the color palate.

At some point, her eyes started watering and felt a mild headache coming in. She caught her bright lit up screen displaying that the time was 12:03 and a bunch of un-read messages in the Karasuno first year group chat.

She tossed her graphic pen aside and swiped up to see the messages. All the messages were wishing her a happy birthday. _Oh right_. 

All except Kageyama. He was sticking to his sleep routine and that small fact made her smile. He would send his own message when he sees this tomorrow, a simple one line and nothing more, like he had always done. All the other birthday messages were reflections of their senders. Tsukishima’s was two lines of wishing she takes care of her health, Yamaguchi’s had sent three stickers and Hinata’s message dump had more emojis than actual words.

She replied to the messages, sending them all a thank you message. Yamaguchi and Hinata sprang up and continued making plans for a meet-up in the evening, since it was a Saturday and they would all go out for a drink, that is, unless she didn’t have any other plans.

Hitoka had no other plans that day beside working on the project in hand and correcting the color scheme to it, with which she seems to be getting nowhere. Although her job was technically five days a week with a weekend holiday, she doesn’t remember the last time she had a proper sleep during the weekend since her internship days in her college.

Yachi said she will make it to their meeting and arranged the spot and timing, the four of them leaving Kageyama the obligatory invitation, which they were unsure whether he would come or not. The five of them haven’t met each other since that match last year, although they were active in the group chat they were in.

Yachi does admit that she misses them. She meets up with her friends from high-school and college and goes out drinking with her colleagues often but the friends she had known and stayed in touch for the longest, she was unable to meet and hang out with them.

Her eyes roamed the table, searching for the small notepad she carried around to make notes of all the ideas she planned on testing out for the night and jotted them down so that she would work on them when she gets back to it, whenever it may be.

As she smiled at the messages in the chat, her eyes caught another notebook on the table, hidden under a pile of papers. A book on how to sleep, given to her by Hinata. She smiles as she picks up the book that she had neglected for days.

She flipped through the pages and she noticed that there were actually scribbles at the back cover of the book she hadn’t noticed before. They seemed to be Hinata’s scrawny handwriting that doesn’t seemed to have changed much since high school. She remembers him making markings and writings on top her notes accidentally that she never had the heart to erase and would caress using her fingertips every time she opened her notes. She feels a cheesy smile reminding her of the olden days.

The scribble says something about taking care of her sleep and getting a lot of rest, not stressing out too much, having an healthy diet and drinking water. Although the one that grabs her attention is that there was something written but was scratched out so she couldn’t make out what was written in them. She tries too hard but only able to catch a couple of syllables and nothing more. She takes a picture of it and sends it to Hinata on private messaging.

Hinata responds almost immediately ‘ _It’s nothing’_

_‘It really is nothing, Yachi-san’_

_‘Let’s meet tomorrow…I’m looking forarwad to it’_

_‘*Forward’_

_‘Once again happy bday’_

_‘Goodnight’_

Hinata sends the messages one after the other in hurried manner that Hitoka can’t help but find it adorable as she places back her phone and stretches in her chair.

And when Hitoka turned 22, she couldn’t wait to hang out with her friends who she had missed, who stayed by her side and supported her. A new year had begun in her life just minutes ago, unexplored and she can’t wait to start it the right way.

* * *

**Hitoka Yachi, Age 26**

When Hitoka opened the door to her room in office, her heart stopped beating at the sudden jump scare, that is, her department being gathered in her room and suddenly shouting “Happy Birthday” while holding a cake that is lightened.

After the initial shock wears off and she is in a clear mindset to blow the candles, she realizes that they are grinning at her in strange way.

“Why is everyone looking at me like that?” she asked smiling, her voice however shaky.

“Yachi-san, congratulations, you have been promoted to the head of the new project.”

“Eeek, me?”

“Yes and we wanted to give it to you as a surprise like this!”

“We look forward to working with you” Yachi immediately felt her cheeks flaming at the notion of everyone bowing down to her, still feeling uncomfortable no matter how many times people do that.

After the entire commotion was cleared out and after she made sure that no one can see her, she let out a loud squeal and started laughing. This was a huge moment in her career. From days and nights she spent cooped up in her room designing posters for her high school volleyball club, her college and internship days filled with tears and frustrations, back and wrist pains, to her working under her mother and talks behind her back that she would make it big because her mother owns an ad agency, not knowing how harsh her mother was being on her by setting her standards ridiculously high.

Hitoka was split in making the decision of quitting her mother’s company and joining a new company and carving a niche for herself, exclusive of her family name attached to it or taking the secure route of working in her mother’s company until she retires and take over it with no hassles but a whole lot of different issues that came along with it.

And at times like this, she turned to her most trusted confidante, Hinata Shoyo. She didn’t want him to make the decision for her, she just wanted to articulate all the problems to someone and wanted the someone to be a living breathing human being whom she knows would be non-judgmental and would provide her with reassurance because all she needed was a hug and some comforting words.

And Hinata seemed to know what to say at every moment and his words was all she needed. She looked at his side profile as they walked down the streets to the bus stop, a night that was unnaturally brighter than usual, sometime around a year ago. He was like the Sun, always shining and radiant. He crashed onto her life which she had not known, till then, was confined into the small well until the sunlight illuminated and showed her the beauty of this world.

And the Sun’s job was done there. It was now up to her to decide how she would use this new found sense of beauty to develop and bloom into something that someone else would also look upon her works and perhaps admire its beauty someday.

She too, wanted to be a part of the horizon that everyone saw and admired. She wanted to come out of the shadows her mother had cast upon her that struck with her, beyond her control. The first time, it was the Sun who had shown her the path. Now the Sun looked on, as she decided whether she would blossom in the shadows for fewer eyes to see or shine magnificently under the Sunlight.

“I’m choosing the new job. And I will show my mother that I am capable of becoming successful with only my hands.”

Hinata smiled at her, a genuine smile that lit up his entire face like the Sun, true to his name.

“I’m sure you will”

Hinata was the first person she called immediately not taking into account the fact that he might be in practice right now. When she removed the phone from her ear to end the call, she heard him call her name. However, the voice was not from the phone.

The orange haired man stood in front of her in the entrance to her room, smiling as her prancing around the room came to a sudden stop.

“Shoyo” she breathed, all the words dying in her throat.

“I know, Congratulations” he said and hugged her. Hitoka couldn’t care less if anyone walks in right now, she wanted to share it with someone who would understand and respond enthusiastically.

“Thank you” she whispered into his ears, still hugging.

“Why?”

“No one knew today was my birthday and definitely no one knew what my favorite flavor was. It was you behind all this, right?”

“Well, you did reject my getaway plan for today” he pouted. Hitoka had no time for dating before, so she doesn’t know how it works except seeing her friends or co-workers or from shojo mangas. With her limited knowledge, she assumed that just six months into dating, maybe going on getaways like Hinata suggested may seem innocent at first but she _knew_ what happens after. She felt so embarrassed that when he suggested it, she hit his chest and hid her blushing face.

“I’m still not done with my surprises, though. I'll show them later.” he declared boldly and briefly Hitoka’s thoughts wandered off to fantasies she had privately that she has dared not even breathe about.

“Do you like it?” his statement was vague but she knew on the surface that he was talking about the surprise visit but whether his words meant something more than that, about the days they spent together, her job or even the hug right now, all of them lead to just one answer.

It wasn’t easy reaching that answer. It wasn’t easy going through all the obstacles. In the end, as she basked in the sunlight, the answer flowed off her tongue naturally,no hesitations, no confusions, no anxious thoughts plaguing her mind.

“I love it”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls I literally can't read what I type so if there was any typographical errors/grammatical errors, no flow or characterisation to the story whatsoever, I am aware and I have no idea what to do either :,(
> 
> But still if you struck around, thank you for joining me in this mess. Now back to crying myself to sleep.


End file.
